A Teacher's Sin REDONE
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Edward Cullen is twenty-five, and he teaches chemistry at Forks High...Bella Swan is seventeen, she is a straight A student and attends Forks High...What happens when Edward has feelings for Bella? This is Indigenousbleu's idea *Amber*
1. Chapter 1: Jake and Bella

_**Summary: Edward Cullen is twenty-five, and he teaches chemistry at Forks High...**_

_**Bella Swan is seventeen, almost 18, she is a straight A student and attends Forks High...**_

_**What happens when Edward has feelings for Bella?**_

_**This is Indigenousbleu's idea!! Read and review!!  
Amber **_

_**BPOV July 14, 2008**_

We were moving back to Forks, my mom and dad never could stay away for long...Not only were we moving back to Forks, we were also moving back into the house we sold...My name is Bella Swan and this is my story...

I live with my parent's Renee and Charlie. They have been madly in love sense they were high school sweet hearts. They also attended Forks High. I'm seventeen and will turn eighteen in two months. Tomorrow would be my first day back at Forks High. The weird thing is that every year after school ends we move from Forks and we all love it, but then right before school starts we get home sick. Therefore, we come back. Charlie heard from his police buddies that there was a new family in town, they said that one of the sons would be teaching one of my class as the rest of the kids would be in my classes.

There was Emmett, who was a senior. Rosalie his girlfriend was a junior. Her twin brother Jasper is a junior also. His girlfriend Alice was in my grade...she was a senior, also. Then there was Edward, he was the only single one and he was my chemistry teacher. All the kids were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is supposedly the best doctor in the entire United States. While Esme had her own business that she ran from home.

I was just moving my stuff back into the house when there was a knock at the door. I ran to the door and answered it...It was none other than the Blacks. Billy Black was my dad's friend. Jacob Black was my friend. When I saw him I squealed and jumped into his arms. He staggered into the house and hugged me back. This was normal for us.

"I missed you so much Bells!" He kissed my cheek and set me down. I held him close to me.

"I missed you too Jake." I breathed in his woodsy smell and just held him. My dad walked in so I turned around in Jake's arms. Jake still had his arms around my waist.

"Well hey Billy, Jake." He wheeled Billy into the kitchen. Billy had been in a wheel chair as long as I could remember. I broke away from Jake and walked up to my room. Jake followed me. I opened the door and he sat on my bed. I followed and sat next to him...

"So how was life without me?" I asked tauntingly. He smiled at me.

"It was horrible...I missed you Bells." He put his arm around me and brought me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and he laid us down.

"I missed you too Jake...Phoenix Arizona wasn't too great...especially without my best friend." I smiled...I felt like nothing had changed wrapped in Jake's arms again...I turned around and kissed his cheek. I lay in his arms for a few hours. We eventually fell asleep. The next thing I knew Charlie was waking Jake and I up. He was used to waking us up. He told us that Billy wanted to leave. Jake and I got up slowly. He knew we were just friends...I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs...When we got down there Charlie was helping Billy into the car and Renee was still unpacking in the living room.

"Oh, Bella I almost forgot..." I turned around and looked at him...

"What?" He put his hands over my eyes and turned me around. We finished walking out the door and Jake guided me carefully. I almost fell twice, but Jake kept me up. When he was standing still he took his hands away from my eyes and grabbed my hands from behind. In front of me was a red truck...it was old but it looked durable...I turned around and looked at Jake questioningly.

"Bella, it's yours..." I jumped up and down and kissed his cheek. Then I hugged him tight. He twirled me around and then set me back on the ground.

"Thank you Jake! Thank you so so so much!" I turned back around and started walking towards it. Jake in tow. As I began to explore my new truck Jake climbed into the passenger seat. I looked over at him.

"Oh, you're taking me home. Charlie is going to take Billy." He smiled at me. I started the engine...it was a little loud but it was a _car_!

"Put your seat belt on mister." I said in a stern but joking voice while I put mine on. He followed suit and put his on too. I pulled out and made the drive to La Push to drop him off. When we got there he got out.

"We'll have to get together sometime soon Bells." I nodded and we both smiled. He closed the door and it started raining as he walked into the house. I left and went back home to help Renee finish unpacking.

_**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter of A Teacher's Sin REDONE!! Tell me what you think!!  
Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_**A/N: WOW!! I got 21 reviews!! That's the most I've ever gotten on a chapter!! Thanks indigeiousbleu, minipoison, Flys Through Water, hoda, Charmed Chick4, TotalTwilightAddict, MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen (My beta!!), weirdness.of.the.cutie, bb, Isabella-123-, Jasper Hale Fan, Alana Jaselle, mjuyhnbgtrfv, kayla2111, lizbre, aly, Mrs Kurosaki, Edwardluvermonkey52, qt in oc, Alice-CullenRox00, and XxXbiteXmeXalreadyXxX!! I really appreciate it!! So as promised here is your next chapter!!  
Amber**_

_**BPOV August 15, 2008**_

__All of a sudden there was a ringing in my head. It just kept getting louder and louder...I finally opened my eyes to notice it was my alarm clock; I reached over and clicked the snooze button. Today would be dreadful. I could already feel it.

I looked at the clock again and it said it was 7:30. I only had thirty minutes to get to school. I stretched, got out of the bed and went to my closet and put on a dark blue t-shirt and faded jeans. I put on a pair of flats and put my hair up in a simple pony tail. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart, my keys and my bag. I ran out the door and jumped into my truck.

On the ride to school it was raining. When I pulled into the school parking lot all the cars looked as old as they did the last time I was in Forks. However, there was one shiny Volvo in the middle of the parking lot that stuck out. I suddenly felt extremely curious...I've never seen that car before! I let it go and made my way to the office.

As soon as I entered the office Mrs. Cope gave me a welcoming smile.

"I see you're back again Bella." I smiled and nodded. "Well here is your papers...do you want a map?" I shook my head 'no'. "Then get your slip signed at each class and have a nice day." With that I headed to my first class, Chemistry with Mr. Cullen. I made my way to the new class.

I came to room the room right away...I was a little early but that was fine. That meant I didn't have to make a grand entrance. I went thought the door and saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen staring at his computer, at his desk. I walked up to him and handed him my slip, to sign. He looked at me and smiled.

"I assume your Isabella Swan?" I blushed.

"I prefer Bella." I squeaked.

He returned the slip to me and smiled. "You will be sitting right in front by Alice Cullen."

I looked to where he pointed and noticed a little pixie looking girl. She had spiked black hair and smiled at me enthusiastically. Maybe this day would turn out fine after all.

I walked over to Alice and she hugged me. I was a little shocked at first, but eventually I let it go and hugged her back. We both then took our seats.

"Hey, my name's Alice and your Bella right?" I nodded. "We are going to be the best of friends! I can so tell!" Her smile brightened if possible. I smiled back weakly. All of a sudden Edward called order to the class and I directed all my attention on him.

"Okay class, this is Chemistry. I expect you all to be respectful to me, the equipment, and each other. Is that understood?" We all muttered a little 'yes' and he nodded his head. "Okay then, let's start class."

Class droned on…I'm not ever sure what he said. I was too busy looking at him. He sure was something. I should really quit thinking like that. He was my teacher for crying out loud. What was wrong with me?! I quickly snapped out of it and tried my best to pay attention.

Alice decided to slide me a note, I looked at her then down to the note. She mouthed for me to read it so I looked down and read it.

_**What do you think of my brother? **_She had written in her perfect cursive. That confused me, who was her brother? That's when it hit me…she was Edward Cullen's brother! I should have put that together earlier!!

_**He's fine…why do you ask? **_I wrote in my untidy scrawl. I slid the paper back over to her. She read it quickly, wrote something down and handed it back to me.

_**Because you haven't taken your eyes off him sense class started… **_I blushed and then looked up at Mr. Cullen. I felt a smile creep its way on to my face as I wrote the next line…

_**And your point is? **_I slid the paper back to her and hid my face so she didn't see the blush. Mr. Cullen was still talking. I looked up at him and he looked just like a God. WOW I thought. If only he wasn't my teacher…

Just then Alice decided to push the paper back over to me. I read it and blushed some more. _**You like my brother!! **_

I shook my head slowly as I wrote. _**How could I like your brother? I just met him!**_ I smiled to myself and looked up at him yet again…just then the bell rang, I gave the note to Alice quickly and made a dash for the door.

"Ms. Swan, Alice can you come here quickly?" I turned around on my heel and walked back to his desk. "How did you two like class?" I smiled and looked to Alice.

"I'm sorry Edward but I was curious, chill off the whole teacher thing for a day!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just try and pay attention in class please. Both of you…" I looked at me and I blushed under his gaze. "Now you two go to your next class. Oh, and I'll see you both tomorrow, paying attention in class, right?"

We both smiled and said 'right'. Then we both started walking towards the door. When we were both out Alice turned to me.

"Sorry about my brother, he takes his job too literal sometimes! Anyway what class do you have next?"

"It's fine he's just doing his job, and I have…" I pulled out my schedule and looked at it… "I have American Lit, you?"

"I have Trigonometry…but I think my brother Emmett is in your class…"

"Cool, I guess. Well I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah, we usually eat with Edward in his classroom, do you want to meet in the cafeteria and then we'll all walk down here and I'll introduce you to the rest of them?"  
"Sure, that would be great." We said our goodbyes and headed opposite directions. Classes went by like any normal day…I couldn't wait for lunch!

_**A/N: Okay, so do you think we could get just as many or more reviews as we did on the first chapter?? That would be amazing!! I love you all!! in the non creepy way!! Review please!! You rock!!  
Amber**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

_**A/N: Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews!! Thanks to the eighteen of you... kels16, rurounivampire81, Jasper Hale Fan, TotalTwilightAddict, kml57, Maren Mitchell, inlovewithagreeneyedangel, Liz101'Twilight', MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen, Dede13, lovinit999, Mrs.KaylaCullen, jadesabre75, Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, Alice-CullenRox00, jealousofbella12, and minipoison!! It wasn't as many as the first chapter but it was sufficient!! Thanks to DelilahTCullen for betaing!! Read!!  
Amber**_

_**BPOV August 15, 2008 lunch**_

When lunch rolled around I met Alice in the cafeteria. We bought our lunches and we headed to Edward's room. When we entered his room it looked different. He had arranged the tables so it looked like a square lunch table in the middle. He had six chairs positioned around it.

Sitting at the table was Edward, with an empty seat next to him. Across from him was who I assumed was Emmett because he was in my American Lit class. Next to Emmett must be Rosalie because I knew he had a girlfriend. Then on one side of the table were two more chairs. One of them had another guy in it and the one closest to the empty chair was empty also. Alice took her seat next to who I guess is her boyfriend which left the only empty spot next to Edward.

They were all talking but when we sat down it was quiet. Alice took this time to introduce me to everyone. She said it in the order I was thinking. Her boyfriend's name is Jasper. I said hi to everyone and they all engaged into their own conversations leaving Edward talking to nobody. He turned to me.

"How do you like the school?" I smiled

"I've gone to school here every year…I just usually move for the summer…" I blushed.

"Cool, so how did you like what you heard of class today?" He said as he took a bite out of his apple. I took a bite out of the Fettuccine Alfredo and answered.

"I'm not really sure what you all said…the pixie kept me busy." I giggled and he smiled. It was silent for a little while then he asked another question…

"This is weird for you isn't it?" I blushed; it was like he could read my mind…

"It's just different. I haven't ever eaten with a teacher before…" I looked at him and practically fell into his green eyes. It was like they went on forever. We both just stared into each other's eyes…

Then the bell rang.

I grabbed my tray and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. However me being my clumsy self tripped over the chair and landed in Edward's arms. I looked up and was mesmerized by his green eyes, yet again. I shook my head and mumbled a sorry as I made my way out of the room.

The rest of my classes went much like the morning classes; slow and boring. Alice was in another one of my classes and Emmett was, too but, that was ll. When school was over I headed out to my car to see Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's waiting by my truck.

"Hey! Do you want to come over today?" Alice asked nicely.

"Um...sure why not? Just let me call my mom first." Alice nodded and I took out my cell phone. I noticed t was dead and faced Alice again. "My phone's dead. Do any of you guys have one that works?"

Edward was the first to pull his out. "Here you go, use mine." I smiled and blushed and dialed the number as I turned around. It rang a few times then Renee picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, my phone died. Anyway, I'm going to the Cullen's place. When do you want me home?"  
"Doesn't matter. Just call when you leave there. Have fun, sweetie." I smiled.

"I will, love you mom."  
"Love you too Bells." Then I hung up. I turned around and handed Edward his phone back.

"Thank you, Edward. Can I follow someone to your place? I'm not sure where it is..." I looked at everyone.

"I can ride with you if you want...Edward and Jasper can drive the other two cars." Alice answered as everyone else nodded.

"Sounds good to me." With that Alice and I got in the car and we were off toward the Cullen house.

_**A/N: Okay so here is your second chapter of the day!! Tell me what you think!! Review both chapters!! I'll update as soon as I can!!  
Amber**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Tour?

_**A/N: WOW!! Thanks for the millions of reviews!! Flys Through Water, Isabella-123-, Edwardluvermonkey52, kayla2111, indigenousbleu, tw-i-see-light, bookworm2272, Seraphie17, minipoison, MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen, elitestar1234, madisonko, lizbre, shiny-vampire-club, vampirechick123, Jasper Hale Fan, TotalTwilightAddict, jealousofbella12, XxXbiteXmeXalreadyXxX, rurounivampire81, Ottumwa49, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, Alice-CullenRox00, jadesabre75, and s m Neal!! Thank you SO SO SO much!! Thanks to my beta's too!!  
Amber**_

Alice and I didn't talk much on the way to the Cullen household. The only things we said were the directions to her house. When we arrived Edward was standing outside my door. He pulled it out for me and offered his hand. I took it shyly and murmured a thank you. He kept a hold of my hand and led me into the house.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked shyly but still loud enough for me to hear. I nodded my head and he took my hand dragging me into the living room. He showed me every room one by one and finally showed me his room. When we entered his room it was amazing for lack of a better word.

On one wall were a million CD's and a stereo. There was a bed in the middle of the room. A closet was on the same wall as the door. There was also another door on the wall closest to the closet. I assumed it was a bathroom. I walked straight to his CD's and started looking through them. He had everyone from Nickelback to Debussy to Rascal Flatts. It was like it was a store. If I ever wanted to borrow a CD I knew who to ask. I turned around and Edward was right behind me...

"You have quite the collection here." I mumbled after I caught my breath. The look in his eyes was full of things. There was a hint of curiosity and lust...it was a tunnel of feelings.

"Yes I do don't I? Bella can we...talk?" I nodded and he pulled me over to the couch that was on the wall opposite the CD's. We both sat down. We were on opposite sides of the couch facing each other. "Bella, I like you...and I don't know what to do about it. I mean I'm your _teacher_ for crying out loud! I guess what I want to know is...do you like me?" I just stared at him...

"Um...yeah...I do like you." I answered shyly. I blushed almost a million shades of red and turned away from him.

"Okay so here is what I propose, we get to know each other...not dating because I could lose my job for that, but just hanging out. Of course it would probably have to be the six of us or four but not two, yet. Then we get to know each other we could try the whole dating thing after you are legally 18. Which is when??"

I looked back up at him digesting all of this...He was serious. I stuttered before answering. "Um...September 13th. But we can't date even if eighteen if you are still my teacher...can we??" I looked at him curiously. He was pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. When I quit talking he looked up at me. I heard him took a deep breath again before talking.

"No, we can't. But in October it's the end of the grading period and I'm not your teacher anymore...so if we get to know and like each other before than...in October we could date..." I nodded and then stood up and started pacing around his room.

"But we can't even show that we are friends around school or out in public can we?" He shook his head 'no'. I sighed and fell back onto his bed. This was going to be hard...

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the rest!! I want reviews!! I'll try and update again tomorrow!! School starts on Tuesday for me...updates won't be as frequent!! Which day of the week would you guys like me to update every week once school starts?? Review and let me know or I'm choosing!! REVIEW!! :)**_

_**Amber**_


	5. ONE AND ONLY AN

_**A/N: This is NOT an update...I was planning on updating every Wednesday but I WASN'T planning on having so much homework... :( I'm sorry I'll update as often as I can but being a Freshman is NOT easy... :( Math sucks! I have so much homework every day in that...German is hard too!! Anyway I don't know where I want top go with this story either I'm debating about 3 different scenarios. I just want it to be unique and not so...so...unoriginal. I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'll try to make it EXTRA LONG!! TRY! Anyway tell me if there is anything you want to see in the next or next few chapters or if you want me to read and review your story until I can figure mine out. Otherwise I'm sorry I'll update soon!!  
Amber :)**_

_**P.S. I'm REALLY hyper today :)**_


	6. Chapter 5: I can't think of a title :

_**A/N: Okay so I have decided to update every Wednesday HOPEFULLY!! I'm sorry this took so long!! I wanted to make it PERFECT!! Thanks for the reviews!! Alice-CullenRox00, jadesabre75, Flys Through Water, bookworm2272, TotalTwilightAddict, Jasper Hale Fan, kml57, Isabella-123-, madisonko, piratehannelore, Twilighter-Emma, InsateVampireWeirdo, VampireCat3, kayla2111, Bri285536, lizbre, paulinatheweena, minipoison, Scarlet Redd, vampirechick123, Love For Secrets, qt in oc, xoxabbyxox, u2ugly2nv, MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen, Erika-Cullen13, Manda Random, lenny85, twilighter1994, and rurounivampire81!! I also want to thank those of you that reviewed my Author's Note and for being understanding!! Vampress159, Fanpire123, InsaneVampireWeirdo, Flys Through Water, kayla2111, shiny-vampire-club, FuturerMrsCullen, twilighter1994, lightssoclear, lenny85, Flat-Lining Inside, Your one and only friend., Manda Random, twilight freak, and MereAffair!! Thanks to Amaterasu Kinesi, kayla2111, DeliahlahTCullen, MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen, and Lizbre, for betaing this chapter and for ideas!! Oh, and thanks to the 97 people that have this story on alert!! Now if all of you would review...  
Amber**_

_**BPOV **_

Edward and I were done talking so we headed down the stairs to hang out with the rest of the family. When we got down there Edward introduced me to his parents, Carlisle and Esme. They were really nice.

"So are you kid's hungry?" Esme asked in a sweet motherly voice. A round of 'yes' went around the room. "Okay then, how do all of you feel about eating out today?" Another round of 'yes'. "Okay kids all of you out in your cars we are going to Old Country Buffet. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper take the Rose's BMW and Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I will take the Mercedes. Does that sound good to everyone?" Everyone nodded and we headed out to the cars. Edward opened the passenger side door to the Volvo for me, then walked around to his side and started the car. Esme and Carlisle got in the back.

"So, Bella who are your parents?" I turned around to face Carlisle who asked the question.

"Oh, um...Charlie and Renee Swan..." He nodded in response. I turned back around and faced the front. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet. When we got to the restaurant we waited in the car until the BMW showed up. When everyone was finally there we headed in to the restaurant. We were seated with me between Edward and Alice. Jasper was on the other side. Across from us was Emmett across from Edward followed by Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. We then gave our orders to the waitress.

As we were waiting for our meals we all shared light conversation. We talked about school and music, friends and enemies, and school activities. Over all I loved their family.

I really wish my family was this close. But lately my parents haven't been getting along as well so we don't do much as a family.

When we were done eating Edward asked me when I had to be home and I figured now would be a good time. I didn't want to get home too late so I had them drop me off at home. I thanked them for having me over and bringing me out to eat. It was very delightful. I walked into the house and heard my parents fighting again. I usually tried to ignore it so I went to my room and blasted my music. I got my stuff ready and hopped into the shower. When I got out I dressed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I put my headphones in and listened to the music in my ears. I slowly fell into unconscious.

_**BPOV August 18, 2008**_

It was a few days later. My parents have been fighting off and on so I've been staying at the Cullen's all weekend. I showered and headed downstairs for breakfast. After that I would be going to school. I grabbed some pop tarts and made my way out to my truck. I made it to school just on time.

School passed quickly and I was soon on my way home. We decided to only eat in Edward's Classroom once a week so that no one thought he was picking favorites. On my way home I thought about Edward. I have been doing that a lot lately. He never seemed to be far from my mind...which scared me to no end.

When I got home I felt weird for some reason. I slowly got out of my truck and walked up the step to the front door. I opened the door and walked in cautiously...

My mom and dad were both sitting at the kitchen table. They looked content...but there was a certain level of tension in the room. I looked to both of them...mom, dad, mom, dad and then finally landed on my mom.

"W-what's going on?" I asked almost in tears. I was sure I knew the answer to this question but I had to hear it from them.

"Bells, sit down please..." My mom said. You could hear the sadness in her voice. I cautiously sat down on the seat opposite of them and looked at them expectantly.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce." He said it like it was no big deal. Like this wasn't going to affect all of our lives. But yet at the same time he looked like he was the one that was going to get hurt out of this.

"I-I I gotta go..." I said as I ran out of the house, grabbing my keys on the way out. As soon as I stepped outside I realized it was raining...yet again. I started driving in the rain while crying. I don't know where I was headed but I had to get out of here. I started driving in the direction of the Cullen's house. I slowed down at the stop sign and went ahead without looking. That's when I saw the headlights coming towards my door...

_**A/N: Okay here is your chapter!! I'll update again by next Wednesday I hope!! REVIEW!! What do you think will happen??  
Amber**_


	7. Chapter 6: A little fast

_**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. We are on MEA break so I hope to get at least 2 chapters out!! Almost all of my stories have been adopted but I think only **__**The Truth Is Undeniable**__** has been started!! I hope you all go take a look at it I think it is much better and going at a better rate!! Anyway thanks to all of you for sticking with this story!! I want to thank all my reviewers…**__**lizbre**__**, **__**EdwardsBabe24-7**__**, **__**XhowtosavealifeX**__**, **__**Jasper Hale Fan**__**, **__**Flys through Water**__**, **__**10-shooting-5-star-91**__**, **__**TotalTwilightAddict**__**, **__**twilighter1994**__**, **__**qt in oc**__**, **__**MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen**__**, **__**madisonko**__**, **__**Manda Random**__**, **__**singinandlovinit**__**, **__**tvnut luvs daleks**__**, **__**Alice-CullenRox00**__**, **__**VampireCat3**__**, **__**theBeanerGirl**__**, **__**ariannagirl**__**, **__**minipoison**__**, **__**soccerg95**__**, **__**piratehannelore**__**, **__**youraloser**__**, and **__**Erika-Cullen13**__**!! Now read and review!! (Even if I don't deserve it :D)**_

_**Amber**_

Just before the car hit my side it skidded to the right and stopped not even a foot from my door, with my driver's door facing his driver's door. I looked over and it was Edward in that car…When I looked up again he was looking at me. All of a sudden he got out of the car as careful as he could and came to open my door. I sat there shocked for a few minutes and then I looked up at him. His eyes were so alluring it was amazing. I stood up and grabbed his hand when he offered it. With help from him I stood up. He pulled me into an embrace that I welcomed. He was so warm and we fit so perfectly together it was wonderful…to have a kind of peace it was nice. I pulled away and looked up at him. He cupped my face and wiped away the tears that I hadn't noticed fell. We looked into each others eyes and I just couldn't help but smile…

In the next second all I felt was the smooth warm feeling of his lips on mine. It was hard, and rushed. After a few minutes I felt his tongue beg for entrance into my mouth I granted it and we fell back into my driver's seat, him on top of me. I couldn't even think of anything but the feel of his lips on mine. It's the only thing that mattered in that moment in time. With everything going on it's the only safe thing I felt I had going for me. We pulled away from each other to breathe and I stared him in the eyes…what I saw there wasn't the usual teacher feeling it was lust and maybe even love.

I looked away from his eyes and at our current situation. His shirt was off and his hands were running through his hair, as he was standing up. He opened his mouth to say something but I stood up and pushed him against his car in a hard kiss. I couldn't let this moment of bliss ended. I just couldn't. I know its wrong but I can't help it. I know he's my teacher and I know that but I just couldn't stop. When we pulled apart yet again to breathe I started crying…

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward was truly worried. It was…comforting, to say the least. I just hugged him and held onto him until I was done crying. After a few minutes passed with him just comforting me and murmuring soothing words into my hair I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"My parents are getting a divorce Edward…" I started crying replaying the moment in my head. I swallowed hard and continued to talk. "Remember how they were fighting all the time? Yeah well they decided that they can't get over it so they are getting a divorce. I don't know how they can do that! They have been together and happy forever…it's like they are just giving up after 18 years." I swallowed and looked him in the eyes. They held a certain…sorrow in them.

Why don't we head back to my house and talk there?" I nodded my head and we both got in our cars and headed towards his house…

_**A/N: Okay so I'll try to update again :D Review please!! Tell me what you want to happen!! Or if you want me to read and review your story!!  
Amber**_


	8. Chapter 7: Legally Blonde

_**A/n: Okay so here is another chapter like promised!! Sorry they have been short!! Thanks to my reviewers…**__**bookworm2272**__**, **__**Twilight's Abercrombie**__**, **__**Maren Mitchell**__**, **__**thron606**__**, **__**Twilighter-Emma**__**, **__**kate7711**__**, **__**youraloser**__**, **__**Jasper Hale Fan**__**, **__**piratehannelore**__**, **__**Sunshine of Gothicness**__**, **__**vampy17**__**, **__**tvnut luvs daleks**__**, **__**singinandlovinit**__**, **__**twilighter1994**__**, **__**lizbre**__**, **__**theBeanerGirl**__**, **__**elitestar1234**__**, **__**XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX**__**, **__**Alice-CullenRox00**__**!! Thank you to all of you!! I would like you all to vote on my poll just out of curiosity :D Read and Review!!**_

_**Amber**_

When we pulled up to his house it didn't look like anyone was home. He got out of his car and came over to mine to open the door for me. He offered his and we walked hand and hand to the front door where he unlocked the door and led me in. When we got in we went into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head not trusting my voice. It was weird being here with no one else home it was different. We both went to the living room and sat down on opposite sides of the couch. He was on my left. "Okay so…would like to tell me the story or just watch tv?"

"um…would it be okay if we just watched a movie for now?" I said in a uncertain voice. He nodded.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care. "Okay how about…" he looked at the movies they had. "Legally Blonde?" He looked up at me looking for a response.

"I don't think I've seen that before but I heard it's good…so sure why not." He smiled and put it in. Then he came over to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head again.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not at home I'm here…with you." I smiled. I had a feeling this is exactly where I was supposed to be. He smile and sat down next to me.

We watched the movie in silence. Sometime around when Elle was teaching the people at the beauty salon the 'bend and snap' I felt Edward put his arm around me. I welcomed it and leaned into his chest. He was just so comforting. I fell asleep before the movie ended. I woke up to Edward's sweet voice calling my name. I smiled to myself and reached up and kissed him with my eyes still closed. He welcomed it. Then I heard someone come into the house and gasp. I pulled away from Edward and hid my head behind my hands. Whoever it was started walking towards us.

"Hey Alice…" I heard Edward murmur. I looked up at her and she was shocked to say the least.

"What are you two _doing_!?" She almost screamed.

"We just finished watching Legally blonde, well actually I did, Bella fell asleep." She looked at us in disbelief. Back and forth between the two of us like she couldn't believe it.

"I knew you two liked each other but its not legal to go around kissing each other! What if someone would have came to the door and seen you two through the window? You could have lost your job Edward! And you could have failed his class Bella! I can't believe you two. I'm going upstairs, you two go back to '_watching your movie'_." She stormed off up the stairs. Edward looked at me and I realized just then that I had been crying. Edward cupped my face in his hands and whipped the tears away with his thumbs. I looked into his eyes as I spoke…

"Edward I think I should go talk to Alice…" He kissed me quickly and told me to go ahead…so I walked up to my doom…

_**A/N: Tell me what you think!! I don't know when I'll be able to update again but hopefully you liked this chapter!! REVIEW!! And don't forget to check out my poll!!  
Amber**_


	9. Not a chapter sorry!

Hey Everyone!!! I Have a Fiction press account and I want all of you to go read the story I posted. My username is still Amber is a Jasper's Girl on there too!!!! Please go check it out and tell me what you think!!! Thanks

Amber


	10. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


	11. Not Twilight? Fiction Press?

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm really not into Twilight anymore...sorry guys but I was wondering if I wrote these stories as original stories on FictionPress would you guys read them on there??? I do have one story on there right now called I loved you...but I was wondering if you would read all of these if they weren't Twilight related???**_

_**Review and let me know :) Thanks guys!**_

_**Amber :)**_


End file.
